A wall has been developed in which a plurality of horizontal metal studs and horizontally extending gypsum core boards are erected alternately one on top of another with vertical stability being provided by a vertical post having a vertically extending channel into which each of the horizontal studs and core boards extend. Generally, such horizontal stud walls will include a vertical corner post with channels opening in two perpendicular directions, whereby the horizontal studs and the core boards of two perpendicularly abutting walls are joined.